Duma the werehog
by SonicUndergroundWolves
Summary: The Sonic Underground discover they now have another sister with a strange surprise waiting for them. If you like werewolf stories and Sonic Underground, then you will love this. Rated T for a bit of gore.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic was bored. He hated sitting around in the van waiting for Sonia to finish in the hairdressers. He noticed Manic wasn't looking too good either and he was right!

"Sometimes I wonder what she'd do if we went without her." Said Manic sighing.

"Just yell at us for ages and then carry on with her hair." Replied Sonic tapping his foot, "Sis we're waiting!"

Sonia hurried out of the shop with a worried and confused expression on her face.

"Sis! How long does it take?! I think you just broke the record!" Yelled Sonic.

"Bro… Look I'm sorry but I just found out something really weird! I haven't even got round to doing my hair yet." Answered Sonia beginning to panic a bit about something.

Sonic sighed, not realising something bad must have happened and looked over to Manic for help. Manic just lay there snoring happily.

"Oh bro it was horrible! They were talking about mum and… how she apparently got married again to this wolf and now we have another sister who is a hedgewolf. Hedgehog by day and wolf by night. Anyway, it turned out that this wolf that Queen Aleena married was evil and… and… he gave our new sister to Robotnic!" Sonia yelled, spilling out some more words, now talking so fast Sonic couldn't tell what she was saying.

"Sis slow down you're trying to talk faster than me!"

"Sorry… I-I'm just freaked out. Anyway, now Robotnic has her and he's made her into a proper werehog! She's an evil wolf on the full moon!" Sonia continued and looked at Sonic for a reaction.

"Hang on, sis are you feeling ok? Did you have a bad dream or something?" Asked Manic finally waking up from his short nap.

"Guys I'm not kidding! They showed me pictures and she seems to have traits from all of us!" Yelled Sonia.

Sonic and Manic exchanged shocked glances.

"I-I…" Started Manic before his mouth went dry.

"Hang on, if we do have another sister and she's with Buttnik, then we have to help her." Exclaimed Sonic before looking a little confused, "Hang on, how come he didn't just robotisize her like everyone else?"

"Because she doesn't have enough room in her DNA. When you're robotisized, parts of your DNA get replaced but because she is a hedgewolf her wolf DNA has already taken that place so it doesn't work." Explained Sonia.

"I can't believe all this has happened and mum hasn't even said a word." Said Manic, "Do you know what her name is?"

"Yeah, it's Duma. Duma the werehog." Sonia said smiling, "Mum comes up with great names!"

"Duma, nice name." Manic muttered to himself.

After a few questions the Underground finally decided to get some answers.

"Hang on, what's the moon like tonight?" Asked Sonia.

Manic shrugged and Sonic picked up his phone and after a quick call to his friend Cyrus he finally said,

"Almost full…"

The Underground exchanged worried glances and waited for someone to say something.

"I'm not keeping our sister waiting because of a piece of floating rock in the sky." Exclaimed Manic finally. Sonic and Sonia nodded in agreement, not knowing the full effects and powers the moon had on their werehog sister, Duma.

When they eventually got to Robotnik's base they proceeded to sneak around corridors and through various prisons looking for Duma. Suddenly someone tapped them on the shoulder and they all turned round to see Sleet smirking.

"Looking for someone?" He asked picking them up by the scruff of their necks and taking them to Robotnik where strange sounds could be heard. Long eerie waves of sounds that the Underground had never heard before that we know as wolf howls. The Underground listened intently, enjoying this strange music, a complete contrast to Robotnik's reaction. He had his ears blocked with every howl and eventually yelled, "Dooooooh… SHUT DUMA UP!"

Dingo and Sleet ran off and soon the howling was replaced by a growl and Sleet running back to Robotnik in fear.

"Umm… Sir…" Sleet started, a tear of sweat running down his forehead.

Robotnik didn't need telling, he knew what had happened. He sighed in frustration and told Sleet to lock her back up.

"But sir, she's very angry!" Sleet exclaimed in fear.

"And so am I!" Replied Robotnik, "If you're too scared to get her locked up, then bring her to me."

Sleet walked off and the Underground looked at each other worriedly.

"This is it… We're meeting our fourth member for the first time…" Manic whispered.

What they saw next shocked them, they all stared at her and stood back.


	2. Chapter 2

An angry, female, scarlet-coloured hedgehog stood before them but his was no ordinary hedgehog. Giant canine teeth, large pointy ears and a long bushy tail that was slightly darker than the rest of her body. The one thing that stood out on her though were her sharp, bright yellow eyes that seemed to glow.

She stood there restrained by Sleet glaring at Robotnic with those bright, sharp eyes.

"Ah… Duma!" Exclaimed Robotnic with a devilish smirk spreading across his face, "Could you quit the wolf song please?"

Duma glared harder at him with a look that said 'One more word and I'll kill you'. Suddenly she let out a long howl that caused Sleet to let go of her from the sheer volume of it. She took this opportunity and leapt into a nearby air vent, escaping, much to the horror and annoyance of Robotnic and co.

The hedgehogs didn't think twice to follow her but getting up to that air vent was harder than Duma had made it look. It was clear her legs were built for large jumps and fast running. Eventually Sonic ran with his siblings up the wall instead of trying to jump in. They heard the faint sound of Robotnic's voice yelling 'GET THEM!' and ran as fast as they could towards the exit for they knew that that was probably where she was heading for.

Sonic eventually caught up with her but to his surprise, she was nearly as fast as him!

"Wow, you're fast." Exclaimed Sonic looking at their sister yet avoiding eye contact, "We're the Sonic Underground. I'm Sonic and this is Manic and Sonia."

Duma looked at them darkly and turned around to leave before Sonia put a hand on her shoulder.

"We're here to help." She said, watching as Duma turned round once again to look at her.

Duma smiled slightly showing off those long, sharp canine teeth and took Sonia's hand, "You smell good but this guy smells like chili dogs."

The Underground laughed and led Duma to the Underground shelters. Suddenly Duma began to lead the way as if she knew where to go.

"So I guess we're a pack now." Duma said smirking showing off those teeth once again.

"Pack?" Asked the Underground confusedly.

"Yeah, it's kind of a family or group." Duma explained looking at them and then up at the sky and then howling.

"How do you do that? It's beautiful." Sonia said smiling at her.

"I've always done it, I know my mum and dad taught me but even though mum wasn't wolf, she was always the best teacher. Basically, you want to start with saying ooooh and make it wave about a bit and then make it higher pitched and look at the moon. It works best at night-time because otherwise you won't have the moon to howl for." She explained.

Sonia looked up at the sky and thought 'the moon will be full tomorrow; I wonder what we should do with her.'. She shrugged off the thought and continued with her sister to the underground shelters.


	3. Chapter 3

Manic couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned desperate to clear his racing thoughts, his strange feeling of uncomfortableness and his worries about tomorrows moon. The problem was, it was like throwing down a bouncy ball and just having it come back worse than before. He looked over at Duma's bed expecting her to be lying there asleep but he saw neither of those things. She wasn't there! He got up to his feet and looked around only to breathe a sigh of relief seeing her lying on the floor by the window with her eyes wide open. Maybe she couldn't sleep either.

He carefully made his way over to her and put a hand gently on her shoulder. Big mistake! She turned around quickly and snapped at his hand causing Manic to draw back in fear, narrowly missing those sharp teeth going straight into his hand. Paralysed in fear, he just stood and stared.

Duma drew back, shocked at herself as well. Suddenly it clicked with her what she had just done and she mentally stabbed herself.

"Oh my God Manic I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed standing up.

Her words processed slowly for Manic and he still just stood there until her words suddenly computed with his brain.

"I-I uh…" He stuttered, not finding any words and just opening and closing his mouth like an idiot.

"Manic you just scared me I'm sorry." She pleaded a tear running down her cheek which she quickly swept away.

Manic still noticed and wondered what it was like to have no control over your reactions. He felt bad for her for a second before remembering that she had nearly just bit his hand off. Fear reflected in both of their faces.

Duma was having a seriously hard time holding back her tears and Manic was just trying to work out what to do and say.

"Duma… you could have bitten my hand off!" Manic exclaimed accidently using an angry tone.

This woke up Sonic and Sonia who carefully got up rubbing their eyes.

Duma felt surrounded, she had angered the alpha of her pack now as well, the one whom the pack was named after. She had seen his speed and immediately her wolf instincts kicked in and being the omega, she immediately looked away and hid her face which seemed to say 'GUILTY' all over it.

Sonic and Sonia got the completely wrong idea.

"Bro what happened?" Asked Sonic, confused.

"I saw that she was awake so I went to see if she was ok and she nearly bit my hand off." Exclaimed Manic.

Duma was terrified, Sonic and Sonia were shocked. Duma felt some more tears run down her face and she couldn't stop it.

"You monster!" Yelled Sonia angrily staring her in the eye.

Duma quickly reminded herself that these were higher positioned members than her and she had just angered them. She had just ruined her trust with her own pack and she felt horribly ashamed of herself. What was she thinking?

"Calm down sis, Duma didn't mean it." Sonic said, still sounding a little unsure but feeling sorry for her.

"Why are you speaking for her?" Asked Sonia angrily, not bothering about the fact that Duma was breaking. Maybe it was because she was tired but this didn't stop Duma from attempting to find a way out.

"I-I'm sorry… It was instinct… I didn't mean to do it… I-I guess I don't really belong here…" Duma stuttered looking away.

Sonia crossed her arms, still angry and misunderstanding Duma.

The window beckoned to Duma as a way to get away from this situation. Sonia was right, she was a monster. She didn't want to put these innocent people in danger any longer, so she took one last look at the underground and then leapt through the open window, into the cold, winter night.

Now she was on the run, she didn't want to be followed, she used her extraordinary speed to get all the way into the middle of the city of Robotropolis. It was freezing but her body was made to withstand cold weather so she curled up into a ball and fell into a long dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sis! Why did you do that?! You know that Duma is touchy!" Yelled Sonic as they walked down the street in the dark, searching for their lost step sister.

"Sonic could you keep it down? I was tired ok? And she put Manic in danger!" Sonia exclaimed raising her arms in the air.

Manic felt terrible, he felt like it was his fault that Duma had ran off like that. If only he'd thought about what he was doing! He could've kept quiet and then she'd still he here now… with him… She really was a nice girl. She didn't mean to do it and to be fair, it was near a full moon. Sonic and Sonia were still arguing. Suddenly, Manic remembered something. How was it that wolves communicated? He desperately tried to think back and suddenly it clicked.

Suddenly, Manic threw his head back, found the moon with his eyes and let out his best howl. He tried his best to imitate however Duma did it and it felt amazing. It was almost like his soul was glowing with happiness and other spectacular emotions.

Meanwhile, Duma was fast asleep, yet still very aware. This place wasn't as safe as the underground shelters she had been shown. She could just sense it! Suddenly she was awoken by a sound. It was a sound she recognized and knew very well. A howl. It was her pack! Maybe they did want her back! A large smile grew across her face and she threw her head back and howled back.

Manic and Duma's howls echoed around Mobotropolis and found many ears. A few mobians looked out their windows at Duma and then gasped at her sight and shut them again. This didn't deter Duma however and she kept going, as long and as loud as she could. Suddenly she heard footsteps running towards her and it was Manic.

The second they saw each other then ran at each other and their arms reached out it happiness. They ran straight into each other nearly falling other but who cared? The pack was reunited! While Manic and Duma shared a massive and gracious hug, Sonic and Sonia just stood back smiling.

"Good to see you Duma but we need to talk to you." Sonic said calmly.

Duma's heart leapt into her mouth and she let go of Manic carefully and looked over to her other brother cautiously.

"If you want me to leave I understand…" Duma whispered nervously.

"No way! We're not letting you go Duma!" Manic exclaimed glaring at Sonic.

Sonic looked back at Manic confused.

"No, she doesn't have to leave. I was only going to say that maybe we should get other sleeping arrangements."

Manic and Duma breathed a sigh of relief and looked at each other happily.

"I can sleep outside. I don't mind. I like it actually." Duma said.

"That's dangerous Duma, Robotnik is probably still after you after you escaped. We wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Duma knew that she couldn't argue with this bossy female and agreed promptly. It was arranged that Duma would sleep in the cellar, underground. Manic was a bit unsure as it was very cold but after a bit of reassurance he eventually agreed.


End file.
